Victorious Interview 20!
by ChocolateCigarettes16
Summary: Welcome to the Victorious Interview 2.0! Chapter 11 is VERY IMPORTANT Author's Note!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes...I know...I promised I'd do some one-shots and update my stories...I'm sorry...The last week of school was hell..BUT, ITS SUMMER**

**NOW WHICH MEANS I HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD! SO PLEASE ENJOY THIS AWSOME INTERVIEW FIC, WHICH I WILL BE**

**UPDATING DAILY! THIS I SWEAR!**

* * *

**Me: Hello! People of Earth and beyond! It's me. PunkLuv101. And I'm here with the Victorious gang, getting ready for the most epic Interview yet! Say hello everyone!**

Tori: Hey!

Andre: What's up?

Beck: Hey.

Jade: Whatever.

Cat: Hi!

Robbie: Sup peopolies!

**Me: Don't say that Robbie..**

Robbie: * Looks down * Ok..

**Me: Good! Now, here's how it's going to work. You guys, the audience, ( reviewers ), are going to send in dares and questions for the gang.**

This is a T-Rated fic, so ONLY T-RATED QUESTIONS AND OR DARES, Good? Good.

Jade: Can I leave?

**Me: No Jade. You have to stay.**

Jade: * Glares * Says who?

**Me: * Smirks and holds up contract ***

Jade: * Mumbles under breath angirly *

**Me: Ok! Now, since I don't want this introduction chapter to be TOO boring, I decided I'd ask acouple questions of my own, to get this party**

started!

Cat: Oh! There's a party! Can I have some BIBBLE!

**Me:NO! My first question is for everyone! What instruiment do you play?**

Robbie: Guitar.

Cat: Trumpet!

Beck: Drums.

Andre: Gutiar.

Jade: Piano.

Tori: Piano too.

Jade: Don't copy me Vega.

Tori: I'm not! The piano is the only instrumient I really ever learned how to play.

Jade: I don't need your life story.

Tori: * Sighs heavily *

**Me: Aww..You two are adorable.**

Jade and Tori: * Glares at me *

**Me: Jeez..Take a joke...Not really..ANYWAYS, my next question is for Andre. Andre, Why don't you just go out with Tori already? Everyone**

knows you two like eachother.

Andre: * Fidgets nervously * Um..Well...Me and Tori are just friends..

Tori: * Blushes * Y-Yeah! Just friends! * Clears throat *

**Me:Suuuurrreee...That's all for now! Remember, leave abunch of questions and dares for the gang here! T-Rated!**

Jade: Kill me now..

Beck: Try to be cool for like afew minutes..

Jade: I AM COOL MR. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO KEEP A GIRLFRIEND HAPPY.

Beck: YOU HATE BEING HAPPY!

Jade: WHATEVER!

Beck: FINE!

Jade: FINE!

**Me: OK, BYE!**

* * *

**Send in your dares and questions guys! I have all the time in the world for you guys now! TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT! LUV YALL!~ PUNKLUV101**


	2. ChApTeR 2

**Look at me, sticking to my WORD! OH YEAH!**

* * *

**Me: Aaaaaaaannnnnnd, were back! What's up people! It's me again! And I have three I have three questions and two dares for you guys today! What do you think about that?**

Jade: I think this Interview needs to end before I stab some someone.

**Me: Aw Jade. Always a positive attitude.**

Jade: * Glares * Listen here you little-

**Me: Ok! Our first question is for Jade!**

Jade: Joy..

**Me: kAtExxx asks, " Why do you like scissors so much Jade? "**

Jade: * Grins * That's easy. There sharp and dangerous. I can use them to threaten people, stab things, and cut things. And the blade feels awsome against my hand. And I like the sound they make when ther open and close.

**Me: * mumbels * And you wonder why people call you scary..**

Jade: What?

**Me: Nothing! Ok, Our next question is for Mr. handsome over there!**

Robbie: I'm flattered..

**Me: Not you Robbie. Beck.**

Robbie: I know..

Beck: Um, Ok. Ask away.

**Me: With pleasure. * Grins eviliy ***

Tori: * Scared and scoots closer to Andre *

**Me: This one also from kAtExxx asks, " Did you ever have feelings for Tori when you were with Jade? "**

Jade: * Looks at Beck, trying to pretend not to care *

Beck: Nope. I never had thoes kinds of feelings for Tori when me and Jade were together. Just friendly feelings.

**Me: Oh come on! Not even a little spark?**

Tori: Oh my God..Why are people so obssessed with me and Beck?

**Me: Seriously? What guy puts on a dress and heels, and does a stage fall for a girl and dosen't have any feelings towards her whatsoever?**

Beck: I was just being a good friend!

**Me: Okay, what about after you and Jade broke up? Hmm?**

Beck: * Shifts nervously * Well..mabey a little bit. But nothing major.

**Me: Mmhm..SINJIN! BRING ME THE VIDEO!**

Andre': What video?

Cat: Is it My Little Pony?

**Me: No Cat..and THIS, is the video I'm talking about about.**

*** Scene from ToriGoesPlatinum where Beck is leaning into kiss Tori but she stops him ***

Andre', Cat, Robbie: * Gasp *

Beck: Ok! ok! Look, I know I tried to kiss Tori, but after she said what she said about her and Jade, I knew she was right, as of right now I have no romantic feelings for Tori whatsoever.

Jade: Sure..

**Me: Jade, I have to ask, since you saw that before anyone else did-**

Tori: Wait. She saw it?

Jade: Yes. Cat left her webcam on and I saw you and Beck's little moment.

Tori: Oh..

**Me: ANYWAYS! * glares * Jade, what's your take on Tori after seeing that.**

Jade: Well..I guess my respect went up for her alittle bit. I really thought she was gona let her kiss him, but when she said no because of me, I guess I kind of...Felt thankful that she respected our break-up like that.

Tori: Aw..Thanks Jade.

Jade: Don't push it Vega.

Tori: Sorry..

**Me: Ok! You people are boring me, so, onto the FIRST DARE!**

* Everyone *: Oh no...

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

Cat: I'm scared...

Robbie: We all are..

**Me OK! Our first dare is from TandreHeart!**

Tori: Tandre?

**Me: Tori and Andre put together. * wiggles eyeborws ***

Tori and Andre: * Blush *

**Me: Ok, TandreHeart's dare is, " I dare Tori and Andre to kiss! "**

Tori: W-What?

Andre': Um..Can we pass?

**Me: Hmmm..Let me thi-NO!**

Andre': Ok! Ok! Geez...

*** Andre's walks up to Tori and kisses her for about 5 seconds before sitting back down ***

Beck: * Teases *So, how was it?

Tori: * blushing * Um..It was...good..

Andre: Yeah..It was..nice...

**Me: God I love the awkardness in this room! Ok, our next dare is from Andrenasomo!**

Robbie: Kind of a wierd name..

Cat: DON'T JUDGE THE AUDIENCE!

Robbie: I'm sorry! i was just giving my opinion!

Cat: Ok! * giggls *

**Me: ...* looks over at Jade * How are you two best friends?**

Jade: * rolls her eyes * Just read the dare.

**Me: Fine...his dare is, " I dare jade and beck to kiss " * Smirks * Ohh...This just got ten times more dramafied!**

* Jade and Beck look at eachother awkardly *

**Me: Well...What are you waiting for?**

Jade: No! I refuse to do this! You can't make me!

**Me: Actually..* holds up contract * I can.**

Jade: * Smirks * ***Walks over and rips contract into shreds ***

**Me: The great thing about lawyers is..They make lots of copies! * Holds up new contract ***

Jade: * stomps over to Beck * Lets just get this over with *

Beck: * Nods abit sadly *

*** Beck and Jade kiss for 2 seconds..5 seconds...10 seconds...15 seconds...25- ***

**Me: OK! I THINK YOUR DONE!**

*** Jade pulls back and her and Beck are blushing ***

**Me: Well..I guess you REALLY liked that dare huh Jade?**

Jade: *** throws scissors at my head ***

**Me: * Ducks * Hey! SINJIN I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO MAKE SURE ALL OF HER WEAPONS WERE CONFISCATED!**

Sinjin: She said she'd cut cut my tounge off If I touched her!

**Me: * sighs * It's so hard to find good help these days..Ok, we have time for one more question! And It's also from TandreHeart. It says, " Beck and Jade, do you still have feelings for eachother? "**

Jade and Beck: * Mumble *...No..Mabye...I don't know...

**Me: You guys are wonders with words.**

Beck: At least were not crazy...

**Me: I AM NOT CRAZY!**

* Everyone stares *

**Me: * Clears throat * Anyway..Ok! That's all the time we have for now! Be sure to leave abunch of questions and dares! I need stuff to torture them with!**

Tori: WHAT?

**Me: OK! Say bye for now everyone!**

Andre': Later

Tori: Bye!

Robbie: Bye!

Cat: Byeeee!

Beck: See ya.

Jade: Someone please, get me out of here...

**Me: Ok by-**

*** A loud crash comes through the wall ***

Beck: What the hell?

*** A figure walks in ***

**Me: Oh My God...**

Robbie: It's her again!

**Lucy: HA! I found you!**

Jade: Who the heck is that and why does she look like me?

**Lucy: That's none of your concern. * points towards me * YOU! Your gona pay for ripping of my character in one of your fanfics!**

**Me: Um...SINJIN!**

Sinjin: On it!

*** Sinjin tazers Lucy ***

**Lucy: AHHH! * Falls to the floor ***

**Me: Um...Okay...She'll be fine! Sinjin! Take her outside to the back!**

Sinjin: What do you want me to do with her?

**Me: Um...Just drop her off in Canada! Heres some money for a cab ride!**

Sinjin: On it!

* Everyone stares *

Tori: What...Just happened..?

**Me: REVIEW AND LEAVE DARES AND QUESTIONS! BYE!**


	3. CHAPTA 3!

**Me: Hola Muchachas and Muchachos! Welcome back to the Victorious Interview 2.0! Unfortuanetly, I have no dares for you today, but plenty of questions! So, lets get this party started!**

Jade: Who the hell was that girl that crashed the interview last time? And why did she look almost exactly like me?

**Me: Moving on! Our first question is from sniv1993: " Jade, Cat, Tori, What do you guys think about Cori, Cade, and Jori? "**

Jade: Jori?

Tori: Cori?

Cat: Cade?

**Me: * Sighs * Jori is Jade and Tori together, Cori is Cat and Tori together, and Cade is Cat and Jade together.**

Jade, Tori, and Cat: Ohh.

**Me: Yeah.**

Tori:..Um..Well, I think Cori sounds kind of cute, BUT JUST FOR THE FANDOM.

**Me: Borinngggggg! What about Jori?**

Tori: Um...Well...

Jade: What Vega? You think I'm not good enough to date?

Tori: No! I'm just saying...Well...I mean it sounds interesting...I guess...

Jade: * Smirks * Aw..Vegas gotta crush on me..

Tori: I DO NOT! I was just stating my opini-Oh...Forget it...

**Me: God I love my job..**

Andre: And we hate it.

**Me: * TAZERS ANDRE ***

Andre: AHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

**Me: * Grins * Anyways, and what about cade?**

Tori: Hm..Well, if Cat and Jade..you know...rolled that way, I think they'd make a cute couple.

Cat: Thanks Tori!

Jade: Why..WHY DID I SIGN THAT STUPID CONTRACT?

**Me: Ok! Jade, what do you think about Cade?**

Jade: It sounds dumb. Me and Cat have nothing in common. Execpt we both love to sing.

Cat: I thought we were best friends...* Starts to cry *

Jade: * Gets worried * Oh no...No! No! No! I'm sorry! OK? Cat! We are best friends! Please don't cry!

Cat: * Giggles * Ok! Love you Jadey!

Jade: * rolls eyes * Yeah, yeah..

Beck: Aww..Jade has a soft side.

Jade: * Sneers * Watch it Oliver

**Me: How about Jori?**

Jade: NO.

**Me: That's not really an ans-**

Jade: NO!

**Me: Okay! Okay! Jeez..And what about Cori?**

Jade: Meh..Sounds ok.

**Me: Alrighty then. Cat what do you think about-**

Cat: I love them all! I think they all sound cute!

**Me: I see...Which is your favorite?**

Cat: Cade!

*** Jade raises her eyebrows ***

**Me: Oh...So you'd like to date Jade huh?**

Cat: * blushes * U-Um..N-No..I mean..It's just cuz she's so pretty. But I like boys! And so does she! But if I liked girls I'd totally go for Jade! She's hot!

*** Evreryone except Jade is taken aback ***

Jade: *smirks* So you think I'm hot Cat?

Cat: * Fidgets and Blushes * Well...You know...As a friend...

Jade: What's a matter kitty? You wana come over here and give Jade abig o'l kiss? * Makes Kissy face *

Cat: * Blushes even harder * JADE STOP IT! * Hides under chair *

*** Jade and I laugh ***

**Me: I knew there was a reason your my favorite Jade!**

Beck: Um..Can we get back to the Interview please?

**Me: Ok, Ok. Next question is for Jade. And it's from Beware I Like Pizza.**

Jade: Real creative.

**Me: Shush! BILP asks, " Jade, how _DID_ you get that shrimp in Tori's bra? "**

Jade: * Grins * Easiy. I offered her sister a 100$ giftcard to Symones to do it for me.

Tori: What! My sister sold me out for shoes? Why dosen't that suprise me?

**Me: It really shouldn't...Ok, one more question for...MR. BECK! From jade2010, " How would you feel about Andre' and Jade being together? "**

***Andre and Jade look awkardly at eachother ***

Beck: Well...I guess...I'd be a little upset..But were broken up so..that's her choice. But, he's my best friend so, I'd learn to live with it..

**Me: That's sweet..Boring. But sweet.**

Robbie: How come me and Cat haven't gotten alot of questions or dares?

Cat: * Sits back on her chair * Yeah!

**Me: I don't know. Mabey you guys need to be cooler.**

Cat: What's that supposed to mean!

**Me: Here's a bag of bibble.**

Cat: Yay! I love Bibble!

**Me: Ok! That's all the time we have for now! Remember to send in questions and dares for EVERYONE! Allight? Happy Robbie?**

Robbie: * Nods *

**Me: Ok! Tune in next time! On The Victorious Interview 2.0! Thank you! Goodnight!**

* * *

**Who else liked the bit of Cade I threw in there? ;)**


	4. Timez Forz Chaptaz Fourz

**Cookies to all who review! :D**

* * *

**Me: Hi everyone! Hi everyone! Whats up? Were back! Were back! Were back! This is awosme! I love you guys! And this interview WHOO!**

Beck: Did you have any coffe today?

**Me: UMMM...MABEY A LITTLE, JUST A LITTLE BIT, IS THAT A PROBLEM? DO YOU THINK I DRANK TOO MUCH?**

Beck: Um..Not at all..

**Me: IT'S OK I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT! SINJIN!**

Sinjin: Got it! Here you go. * hands calming tea *

**Me: * Drinks really fast * Ahh...Ok..Much better..Ok, On with the interview! Today we have some dares for you kiddies so look alive!**

Jade: I wish you weren't alive.

**Me: Love you to Jade. Ok, our first dare is from Stormcreek. And it says, " I dare Beck and Tori to pretend to be a couple that are very in love** **for this whole chapter. " * Smiles * Stormcreek, you officaly rock.**

Jade: Hey stormcreek, I hope your reading this. Because if you are, this is just a warning to sleep with one eye open tonight.

**Me: Wow Jade..It seems like you care alot if Beck-**

Jade: GET ON WITH THE DAMN INTERVIEW.

**Me: ...Someone didn't have thier coffe this morining...**

Jade: YOUR RIGHT. I DIDN'T.

**Me: Alright. Alright. Sinjin! One cup of coffe please.**

Sinjin: * Hands coffe to Jade *

Jade: * Smiles * Better.

**Me: Your welcome you highness. * rolls eyes * Ok! Beck, Tori, get your fake lovin' on!**

Beck: Um..Okay..* sits next to Tori and wraps his arms around her *

Tori: * Leans head on shoulder *

**Me: Now gaze into eachother eyes.**

*** Tori and Beck roll thier eyes and gaze into eachother's eyes and smile at eachother ***

Me: Awww...

Jade: Come on! Next dare!

**Me: Keep your pants on. Ok, next dare is for Cat!**

Cat: Yay!

**Me: Also from Stormcreek, " I dare you to tell Bibble you hate it. "**

Cat: * gasp * I can't do it!

**Me: Oh..But you must! * laughs eviliy * SINJIN!**

* Sinjin hands bag of bibble to Cat *

Cat: ...Bibble...I-I..I-I...H-h-hate..you...* WAHHh!

**Me: Haha. That was enertaining.**

Cat: WAHHHHHH!

**Me: * sighs * Cat you can eat the bibble if you want.**

Cat: * stops crying * YAY! * eats bibble *

**Me: Yeah...Okay! A dare for Robbie!**

Robbie: FINALLY!

**Me: Oh, your gona love this one! This is from Beware I like Pizza.**

Robbie: The guy from the last chapter?

**Me: Yup! * To the audience * I don't know if you a guy or not, so, I'm just winging it! * back to the gang * Ok, he dares you to... " Lick the bottom of Jade's shoe! "**

Robbie: Ewww..Gross!

Jade: Sick! I don't want shapiro's germs on my boots!

**Me: Too bad.**

Robbie: * grumbles under breath and walks over to Jade's shoe * Ugh...* Licks the bottom of the shoe * Oh! Gross! Pleugh!

Jade: Great...Now I'm gona have to burn these..

**Me: I'm likin this guy!**

Andre': Shocker...

**Me: * TAZERS ***

Andre: AHH! WHAT THE HELL?

**Me: Don't sass me! Ok, we have time for one question! And it's for Toro!**

Tori: It's Tori..

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Ok, This question is also from Beware I Like Pizza and it says, " If a hippo falls of 500 foot building while no one else is around, does it make a sound? " Oh and he left a little note for you Jade: " See my creativity Jade? " *Laughs ***

Jade: * Rolls eyes * No need for the attitude.

**Me: Haha! Ok, Tori, your answer?**

Tori: Uh..I guess, yes?

**Me: Wonderful! Ok! That's all the time we have for today! Thank you guys so much! for all the questions and dares! Till next time-**

Beck: Can me and Tori go back to being just friends now?

**Me: * sighs * Yes! Now, quit interuppting me!**

Beck: Sorry..

**Me: Ok, Till next time! I'm Punkluv 101! Send in your dares and questions! And now, Robbie will play us out with his lovely song Broken Glass.**

Robbie: Oh! Ok! * grabs guitar *_ It's fun to run, _

_ it's fun to play, _

_ it's fun to make thing's out of clay,_

_ it's fun to feel your with gas,_

_ it's fun to break..._

_ things made of glass!_

**Me: Thank you goodnight!**

* * *

**I'd like to shout out to every one who's reviewd this story so far! **

**Andrenasomo**

**KAtExxx**

**TandreHeart**

**fansfavorite9**

**jade2010**

**143denimmermaid**

**badelover**

**Beware I LIke Pizza**

**sniv1993**

**CatRobbie**

**Dsyd**

**and Stromcreek**

* * *

**If I havent gotten to your dares or questions, I promise I'll try and make some room! Thank you guys again so much! Luv yall! Tacooossss;D**


	5. Chapter CINCO

**Me: Gutientag! Hello my kiddies and welcome to CHAPTER 5 of The Victorious Interview 2.0! Sorry I didn't post earlier. I was hanging with ma dad trying to find something to eat that wouldn't cause my teeth pain..Long story..But on another note...SNITZEL FOR EVERYONE!**

Andre': * Eating snitzel * Why the go-lucky, over happy mood?

**Me: Becuase my dear musician, today, is probably going to be the LONGEST chapter EVER!**

Tori: Oh no...

**Me: Oh Yes! I'm going to read every single dare and question from all the chapter 4 reviews! Fun huh?**

*** Crickets ***

**Me: Right..Ok! Lets get started! kAtExxx dares the entire gang to wear the didly-bobps costumes for the entire chapter!**

Jade: No. No. No. No. No. I refuse. I WILL NOT DO IT.

*** 30 Minutes Later ***

Jade: I hate you..

**Me: You guys look so adorable! Ok, our next dare is for Robbie!**

Robbie: Oh no..

**Me: * laughs * And it's from Beware I Like Pizza!**

Jade: Oh great..This guy again..

**Me: Actually, it's a girl.**

Jade: I don't care.

**Me: Gank..**

Jade: WHAT?

**Me: OK! Robbie, your dare is: Put on red lipstcik!**

Robbie: Oh, come on!

**Me: Here you are my friend! * throws lipstick ***

Robbie: This sucks...* Applys red lipstick *

*** Everyone bust out laughing ***

Jade: * Laughing * Hi there RACHEL..

Tori: May I get the door for you...Mam?

**Me: * Laughs * Nice one cheekbones!**

Tori: * Smiles *

Robbie: Can I please take this stuff off now?

Me: * SIgh * Fine..

Robbie: *** Wipes of red lipstick ***

**Me: Well that was enertainig! Ok, now, our first question, also from Beware I Like Pizza is for Jade! She asks, " Would you rather date Sinjin or Tori? " * Smirks ***

Jade: ...Damnit...Ugh! I hate you BILP! Uh..Ugh..I guess...Vega...ONLY BECAUSE I'D RATHER DATE SOMEONE WHO'S ALEAST NORMAL.

**Me: Beware I Like Pizza..I think I'm in love...HAHA! JUST JOSHIN!**

Jade: * Snickers * Sure you were..

**Me: * Tazers Jade ***

Jade: OW! WHAT THE HELL?

**Me: I love this thing..Ok! Onto the next dare, which is for...JADE!**

Jade: Joy..

**Me: Ok! This dare comes from ImaGenius. It says, " I dare Jade to dye her hair pink. " * Rolls on the floor laughing * You guys have no idea how awsome you are!**

Jade: I SWEAR, TO ALL THOES WHO KEEP MAKING ME ANSWER STUPID QUESTIONS AND DO STUPID DARES, I WILL FIND YOU...

**Me: Yeah...SINJIN! GET ME SOME PINK HAIR DYE!**

Sinjin: Right here!

**Me: Graci! Jade..Start dying!**

Jade: Jerk...

*** 20 minutes later ***

Beck: * chuckling * I think you look cute with pink hair.

Jade: * Growls * SHUT. UP.

**Me: I love my job...So very, very, much..OK! Now, we have some dares and questions and a little note to Tori, from BookWormed528!**

Jade: Sounds like a nerd...

**Me: Hold on there Miss West! I think you might actually like this guy..or girl...**

Jade: *** raises eyebrow ***

**Me: The first dare is: Cat kiss Beck!**

Cat and Beck: What?

Jade: Oh Yeah..I'm really likin' this guy!

**Me: Or girl.**

Jade: WHATEVER.

**Me: Patience my child. Beck. Cat. Get smoochin.**

*** Cat and Beck Kiss for 3 seconds ***

**Me: Awww..NEXT DARE! Jade, kiss...ANDRE'!**

Andre: What!

Jade: Still not seeing it..

**Me: Shhh. Do your dare gothy!**

*** Jade and Andre' kiss for 10 seconds ***

*** Jade gives Andre' and playfully wink and he blushes ***

**Me: Dang Jade..**

Jade: I know.

**Me: Alright! The questions are pretty much the same. Cat and Beck, do you guys like eachother, Jade and Andre' do you guys like eachother?**

Beck, Cat, Jade, Andre': NO.

**Me: ...Party poopers..Ok! Now, here comes the part where Jade will now love this guy! Or girl!**

Jade: I'm bursting with excitment..

**Me: Ok, He ( or She ) Writes to Tori: jade is waayy better then tori. Your hair is boring. Technologically not a question just a statement. I mean compared to your friends your just a bore. Do you shower regularly? Are you sure?**

Jade: * Smiling * Love you BookWorm!

Tori: Offended!

**Me: Yes. Yes you are. Now onto his or her questions, 5 for Jade! Is there anyone you hate more than Tori?**

Jade: Many people.

**Me: Was it your idea for Cat to dye her hair blood red?**

Jade: No. She died her hair that color becasue she wanted it to be the color of a red velvet cupcake.

Cat: * Giggles * It's true!

**Me: How long have you and Cat been friends?**

Jade: Since 2nd grade.

**Me: What's your least favorite subject?**

Jade: Math.

**Me: And finally, Can you teach me how to kill somebody without getting caught?**

Jade: * Grins * I like you BookWorm. And sure, I probably could...

*** Everyone scoots afew inches away from Jade ***

**Me: Very nice. Very nice. Ok, Now, 2 questions for Tori! Why do you always have the spotlight?**

Tori: I don't! It's not my fault if I get the lead in a play or something. I audition like everybody else!

**Me: Mhm. And, What's the square root of pie?**

Tori: I don't know!

**Me: No one does! Ok! Now, she also left a note for Andre'.**

Andre: How do you know it's a girl now?

**Me: Just listen. She writes: Hi! Do you still feel the wonk for Jade?**

Jade: Wonk?

Andre': It's nothing! And No! Continue!

**Me: Your very very very very very very very cute.. ...sexi...and you can't forget beatiful.**

Andre: Wow. Thanks.

**Me: I'm single! Very single! Call me. Don't love Tori or Jade. LOVE ME YOU BIG BALL OF BEAUTY! Or not. I don't care. Ok I do care. JUST LOVE ME ONLY. So who do you pick ME or jade or ME or Tori or ME or ME! Well Andre? What do you think about that?**

Andre: ... Um Thanks. I'm very flattered! But..I think I'm just gona fly solo for alittle while..

**Me: Aw..Ok, Now, She did have a dare for Robbie, but unfortuanetly it involves Rex and I had Sinjin confiscate him so..Yeah..Sorry..No Rex. But, we do have one more dare from BookWorm for Cat! And it says..I dare you to..tackle..the...host?...WHAT THE HELL?**

Jade: * clapping * GO BOOKWORM528!

Cat: KK!

**Me: WAIT! N-N-N-N-NO! CA-AHH!**

Cat: *** Tackles me ***

*** Everyone laughs ***

Beck: Nice one Cat!

Andre: Go Lil Red!

Me: You people suck! OW!

Jade: Go CAT!

*** After about 5 minutes, Cat stops tackiling me ***

Cat: That was fun!

**Me: * grunts in pain * Ow..OK! BOOKWORM! YOU ARE OFFICALLY BANNED FROM REVIEWING! ( Not really. Just reminding you that when I'm not typing I'm not the host ;P )**

Jade: No! I actually like this chick!

**Me: WELL TOO DAMN BAD!**

Jade: *** grumbles angirly ***

**Me: Ok..Now..She had one more dare for Beck, but I'm way too tired for that NOW, so were gona go ahead and move on. But you will do the dare sometime in the near future..Ok! Our next dare is from: halogirl2012, and she dares Tori and Jade to kiss for five minutes!**

Tori and jade: NO!

**Me: Contract!**

*** Tori and Jade look at eachother awkardly before leaning into kiss ***

**Me: * Wolf whistles ***

*** 5 minutes later ***

*** Tori and Jade pull apart ***

Jade: ... never again?

Tori: Never again.

*** They both nod and go back to thier respected seats ***

**Me: Well that made my pain go away.**

Jade:** * Throws chair at me ***

**Me: HEY! WATCH IT!**

**Me: Ok, Oh! Look whose back! It's Stormcreek! And his dare is for Tori and Jade also!**

Jade and Tori:** * Groan ***

**Me: Haha! He dares you guys to switch personalities!**

Jade: Gross.

Tori: Hey!

**Me: Sinjin! Bring me the personality changing chambers!**

*** Sinjin places two chambers in the middle of the room ***

**Me: STEP IN LADIES!**

*** Jade and Tori both step in each chamber ***

**Me: * Pulls down the switch ***

*** Jade steps out wearing girly clothes ***

Jade: Hey guys!

**Me: Oh my God..**

Beck: Oh My God...

Robbie: Oh My God...

Andre: Oh My Chiz...

*** Tori steps out wearing all black ***

Tori: This interview sucks..Why did I sign that stupid contract?

**Me: Wow...Um Alright...uh..Our next dare is for all of you! And it's from Me.**

Beck: You sent in your own dare?

**Me: No. That's there username. " Me. "**

Tori: These people have no creativity whatsoever.

Jade: Try not to have an attitude?

Tori: Whatever.

**Me: Again wow...Anyways, they're dare is for all of you to watch the ENTIRE TWILIGHT SAGA!**

Tori, Beck, Andre, and Robbie: NOOOOO!

Jade: Yes!

Cat: Yay!

*** MANY, MANY, MANY, MANY HOURS LATER ***

Beck: T-That was horrible...

**Jade: What are you talking about? I loved it!**

**Me: Ok I can't take this anymore! * zaps Tori and jade with my BACK TO NORMAL RAY ***

Jade: Oww..Why does my head hurt?

Tori: Mine to?

Jade: I want coffe..

Tori: Hey, are you guys ok? Your shuderring uncontrollabely!

**Me: * sighs contently * Ah. Much better. Ok! Thier next dare is for Jade and Beck to act like a couple for the next four episodes!**

Jade: Fine.

Beck: *** Smiles ***

Jade: *** Smiles and sits next to him. ***

Tori: Aww..

*** Jade and Beck look at her ***

Tori: I ruin the moment...

**Me: yes. Yes you do. Ok! The next dare is for Jade to read an M rated fanfic!**

Jade: Uh, ok?

**Me: Brings up: " Jade and Becks Second Anniversary " Here you go.**

*** 10 minutes later ***

Jade: *** Blushing ***

Me: You ok Jade?

Jade: Um..Can I be excused for afew minutes?

**Me: Um..Sure..Theres a back room right over there...**

*** Jade speed walks over to the room and slams the door shut ***

*** 10 minutes later jade comes back and her hair is a bit disheveled and her face is flushed red ***

**Me: Akward...Ok, onto the questions! Jade and Beck, what are your true feelings for eachother?**

Jade and Beck: *** Mumble ***

**Me: You guys really now how to kill a mood...NEXT QUESTION! Cat, do you have any phycological problems?**

Cat: Alot!

Me: And Jade?

Jade: None of your business.

**Me: Fair enough..Ok, We had one more dare from VintageBademance, but it's petty much what Jade already did, so, for now, I bid you all ado! Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of, The. Victorious. Interview. 2.0! Buenos Noches!**

* * *

**COOKIES TO ALL WHO REVIEW! Oh, and just quick reminder to BookWorm528, your not really banned from reviewing my story. Just reminding you, just in case you didn't catch my little note back there. Ok! Leave dares and questions! GOOD NIGHT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry about the late update. I'm currently in the process of getting braces so that cuts into my writing time. Oh and I'm sorry if I gave credit to the wrong people when reading dares or question, it was like 2 in the morning when I was writing that chapter so yeah. My apologies. Ok, Onto the Interview!**

* * *

**Me: Hello my wondeful peeps! And welcome to the next chapter of the Victorious Interview 2.0! We've got some dares and some questions lined up for you guys so lets go!**

Cat: Go where?

**Me: It was an expression Cat..**

Cat: Oh..

**Me: Ok! Our first dare is for Robbie! And it's from Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness!**

Robbie: Please tell me I don't have to lick any more shoes..

**Me: Nope! Don't worry Rob, none of that! His dare is, to sing Cat a song!**

Robbie: Oh..Hm..I Got it! * Sets up Guitar *

_I think you re swell I think you re swell I think you re swell You re the nugget in my ChickenMc The peanuts in my butter Adding fiber to_

_ our diets Beneficial for each other You re a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth You re Aretha Franklin, I m r-e-s-p-e-c-t You re baby_

_ giraffe and I m and a safety ranger You re the father and ghost, I m baby Jesus in the manger Our love spans 40 acres, filled with apple_

_ trees You re Thanksgiving, I m the turkey You re Akeelah, I m the bee You re a guitar, I m the strings like a Jet ski in the water You re _

_New York, I m the buildings You re my mother, I m your father And I think you re swell._

_I think you re swell I think you re swell._

_If you re Bobby I ll be Whitney If you re Method I ll be Redman If you re Carrie I m Samantha If you re Oprah I ll be Stedman._

_If you re Leia I m Han Solo If you re Warbuks I ll be Annie If you re puff the magic dragon I ll be Peter, Paul, and Mary._

_I love you like a Cops marathon on TV,_

_I love you more than the original star wars trilogy I am the walrus, you are the goo goo gajo whole lot of nothing, you are the_

_ much ado When I say I m in love it s more than any love has meant And if we ever go jogging I ll be your antiperspirant And I think _

_you re swell._

_I think you re swell I think you re swell And everyday when you re walking down the street Is like every other day because you re_

_ constantly walking down the street And everyday I m only thinking about you And a bunch of other important things, but primarily you _

_And that s true Cuz I think you re swell I think you re swell I think you re swell I think you re swell I ll be the Jagger to your Richards _

_The Bruce Willis to your Die Hard (The Kirk to your Picard in the Victorious Soundtrack version)_

_If you re a molten lava room I ll be the one inept guard You re the tofu to my hippie the words in my dictionary If you re sporty and _

_ginger I ll be baby posh and scary We go together like pastrami on rye Like watching titanic and trying not to cry You re in my mind like_

_ a song You re in my head like a zombie You re more fun than Frisbee in the park Or popping edamame._

_We go together like a parade and confetti And later if you re hungry I ll make you some spaghetti And I think you re swell I think you re_

_ swell I think you re swell_

*** Everyone claps ***

**Me: Excellent!**

Cat: Aww Robbie! *** kisses his cheek ***

Robbie:** * Smiles and goes back to his seat ***

**Me: Look at me starting off the interview with some sweetness! Ok, now we have a question for Robbie, from Random gurf. And they ask, do you thinks Jade's pretty?**

Robbie: Um, yeah, definatly.

**Me: Aw. Ok, next up is-**

Sinjin: Package for Cat!

**Me: Hm? Oh yes! I almost forgot, here Cat, these are for you. From Beware I like Pizza.**

Cat: Oh Yay! Bibble cookies shaped like hearts! Thank you BILP! *** blows kiss to camera ***

**Me: Aw..I'm really feelin the love this chapter..Hey, Cat, can I have one of thoe-**

Cat: NO! MY BIBBLE!

**Me: ...Nevermind then...Now, a dare from one of our favorites...Stormcreek!**

Jade: Oh God..

**Me: She dares you to square dance with Robbie.**

Tori: Another girl?

**Me: Yup. Must be my lucky day. * Grins * Haha. Joking my good people. Allright, grab Jade and spin er' around Rob!**

Robbie and Jade: *** groan ***

*** Starts music ***

*** Robbies and Jade square dance for about 5 minutes ***

Beck: Nice moves out there babe.

Jade: Thanks. It sucks because Robbie has two left feet!

Robbie: I do not!

**Me: Shut up! Ok, danny1898 dares Andre and Tori to be a couple for a whole chapter!**

Andre: Um..Ok..Sure..

*** Andre sits next to Tori and wraps his arm around her ***

**Me: Not yet casanova! Unfortuanetly, I must end this chapter abit short for personal reasons.**

Jade: YES!

**Me: * Glares * Anyways, don't worry good people. Next chapter will be much longer. * grins eviliy ***

*** Everyone groans ***

**Me: Allright! For now, I bid you all ado! Leave Questions and Dares! Thank you! Good night!**

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter guys! I prmoise It'll be longer next time! Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Very sorry, Iv'e been breaking my daily updating routine. Braces suck..But thank you for the bibble-shake;) Anyways, tommorrow I'm ****getting 4 teeth pulled so I'm gona be out of it for a while. I promise I'll try and update as soon as I can walk in a straight line. After this, the ****process will be done with! Ok..I'm sorry for ranting..ONTO TO CHAPTA 7!**

* * *

**Me: Hello everyone! And welcome back to what I like to call, the most awsomest interview EVAAAAA!**

Jade: Get on with it!

**Me: * Sticks tounge out * Ok! We've got some questions and dares for you wierdos today so lets get sta-**

Sinjin: Package for PunkLuv101!

**Me: Me? From who?**

Jade: Please let it be a rabid dog...Please let it be a rabid dog..

**Me: * Glares * Gank..Oh! It's from Beware I Like Pizza!**

Andre: Dang girl. This girl really likes your interview.

**Me: I Know..Cool! She sent me a braces-friendly bibble shake! * Sips * Delicous! Thank you my wonderfuly creative friend!**

Cat: *** giggles *** Do you liiikkkeeee herrr?

**Me: What?...Ok! Back to the interview!**

Jade: *** grins *** Why are you avoiding the question?

**Me: ... * Tazers ***

Jade: OH MY GOD! SERIOUSLY?

**Me: Onto the first question!**

Beck: You ok babe?

Jade: NO!

Beck:** * kisses her cheek ***

Jade: *** smiles abit *** Yes...

**Me: ANYWAYS! XxAngel GirlxX asks Tori, Would you rather date sinjin or Robbie?**

Tori: Robbie definatly.

Robbie: So you wana go out?** * smiles hopefully ***

Tori: No!

Robbie: Fine..

**Me: Ouch..That hurt from over here. Ok, We have a question and dare from I-Love-Jennette-McCurdy for Jade! She ( or He ) asks, Jade, why are you so mean to Tori?**

Jade: Becuase I can.

**Me: Ok...And she ( or he ) dares you to kiss Cat for 5 minutes!**

Cat:** * blushes * **W-Whaty?

Jade: *** Sighs angirly *** I swear the people in this fandom are such pervs!

**Me: Less complaining, more smooching.**

Jade: Listen here you little_ ' BLEEP '_

**Me: JADE! THAT'S NOT A T-RATED CUSS WORD!**

Jade: I DON'T GIVE A-

Beck: Babe, just do it..

Jade: ...Fine..C'mere Cat.

Cat:** * shakes her head *** I'm scared..

Jade: Just come here and kiss me!

Cat: NO!

**Me: I got it. SINJIN!**

Sinjin:** * Restrains Cat to her chair ***

Cat: AHHH!

Jade: *** smirks and holds up bibble ***

Cat: AHH-BIBBLE! GIMME!

Jade: You can have it after you kiss me.

Cat: *** Pouts *** Ok..

*** Jade and Cat kiss for 5 minutes ***

**Me: Wow..Um..Alright then...**

Andre: Yeah...

Robbie: Allrighty...

Beck: ...

*** Jade goes back to her seat and Sinjin de-strains Cat ***

**Me: Ok! Whos ready for 2 more questions! And they're both for Mr. Beck!**

Beck: Shoot.

**Me: superstar1030 asks, What's the story of how you got your RV?**

Beck: Well, when my I introuduced Jade to my parents they weren't exactcly thrilled..So they said if I live under there house I gotta live by thier rules.

**Me: So your house?**

Beck: My rules.

**Me: Very nice. And 2nd, WHY DIDN'T YOU OPEN THE DOOR?**

Beck: ...Oh...I don't know...I guess I was just tired of all the fighting and bickering..I just wanted a break from it all...But I regret it now...

Jade: *** Looks at Beck with sad eyes ***

Beck: *** Smiles and kisses her ***

*** Everyone goes AWWWW... ***

**Me: That..That was beatiful...Ok we now have...5 questions for you guys! And they're from AppleFlame 12!**

Robbie: Cool username.

**Me: Right? Ok To Tori, Are you terrified to even get a soda from the vending machine after the whole Ponnie incident?**

Tori: Completely!

**Me: To Andre: Why were you with Tori when she poured Ravioli down that astronuats pants?**

Andre: She invited me to lunch.

**Me: Mhm. To Cat: Can you give us any details about your brother? Mabey a name...**

Cat: Ok! His name is SodaPop!

Beck: SodaPop?

Cat: Yeah!

**Me: Wow..That's actually pretty cool..ok, moving on. To Robbie: If you had to choose, which would your rather date? Cat or Jade?**

Robbie: Cat. I don' think I could handel dating Jade..No offence!

Jade: *** shrugs ***

**Me: And last but not least, To Jade: Do you like my username? It's completely original!**

Jade: It's not bad.

**Me: Sweet.. Ok, now onto her dares...For Andre: I dare you to wear boxers and suspenders all next week.**

Andre: Um...Ok...

Jade: Guess You'll benefit from that dare huh Vega?

Tori: *** blushes *** S-Shut up Jade!

Jade: Ha!

**Me: Alright. Alright. To Cat: I dare you to tackle the host-AGAIN. OK SERIOUSLY PEOPLE? WHAT THE HECK? I COME HERE. I PUT MY HEART ON THE LINE. I TRY AND MAKE YOU GUYS LAUGH. AND YOU PAY ME BACK BY REQUESTING FOR CAT TO TACKLE ME? WHY?**

Cat: WEEE! *** TACKLES ME ***

**Me: GAHH!**

*** Everyone laughs ***

Cat: That was fun!

**Me: Ah! Ow..OW! * pants * * sips BibbleShake * Ahh..Much better..Ok, onto the next questions..From kAtExxx. Hello again by the way. Her first question is for Andre: How old were you when you first started playing piano?**

Andre: I was about 5.

**Me: Cool. For Jade: What is your opinion on the fanfictions where you get abused by your father?**

Jade: I think they're stupid. Just beacuase my father is a stuck up business man who's cold and judgemental, dosen't mean I get abused on a daily basis. Seriously people. Quit watching thoes dumb day-time dramas.

**Me: Well, that was opening. Ok, and a question for me! Cool! She asks who the hell was lucy?**

Jade: Seriously!

**Me: * Sighs * I can explain. See I was writing another fanfiction, called 13! Victorious style. And she got mad that I was ripping off what she likes to call _her_ show. And..It's not..So yeah..**

Jade: Wierd.

**Me: Very much so. Ok we have time for one more question and one more dare, from...StormCreek!**

Jade: Is she the one who dared me and Tori to switch personalitys?

**Me: Yes! Indeed she is! Hello to you too again malady. * bows playfully ***

Tori: *** Smiles *** Player much?

**Me: No game CheekBones. No game at all. Ok, her first question is for all of you. What do you think of me? Her. Not me.**

Tori: She's pretty cool.

Andre: Agreed.

Robbie: I second that.

Cat: I love her!

Jade: Eh..

Beck: Your cool with me.

**Me: Ok, and she has a dare for Jade: Change your name for a whole chapter and it must be a really girly name!**

Jade: I hate this Interview sooo much...

**Me: I know you do...And, Iv'e decided on your name! Next time your new name will be...EVELAN!**

Jade: Ugh...

**Me: Haha! Ok That's all the time we have for today! Until next time, I'm your host! PunkLuv101! Roses to all the ladies who interview and RockBand Beanies to all the gentelman! Thank you! Good night!**

* * *

**Who ever can tell me which WeAreStoopKid video I used alittle bit of, will get a shout-out in the next chapter. Oh, and whoever can tell me why I picked _Evelan_ for Jade's girly name, you will also get a shout-out;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys..So, I got 4 teeth pulled yesterday, and I'm not really in the best mood..so..yeah..hopefully tomorrow I'll be alittle bit more...happy...**

* * *

**Me: Hi guys..Welcome to the Victorious interview..uh, 2.0..yeah..**

Evelan: What's with you?

**Me: I had to get 4 TEETH PULLED YESTERDAY...My gums and teeth are freakin sore...**

Tori: Aw...Is there anything we can do to help?

Evelan:** * Her mocking Tori voice *** Is there anything we can do to help?

Tori: I don't talk like that!

**Me: Thanks cheekbones but, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Allright, lets get on with the Interview.**

Cat: I don't like this sad version of you...

Me: *** Sighs *** It's fine Cat..

Cat: *** Gets up kisses me on the cheek *** Better?

**Me: * Smiles * Much. Thanks Cat. Here have some bibble.**

Cat: Yay! *** goes back to her seat ***

Tori: Aw..

**Me: Allright. Allright. Let's get going people. Our first question is from I-Love-Jennette-McCurdy and it's for Tori. He asks, would you rather date Beck or Andre?**

Tori: Um..Well..Beck's really nice and all, and really sweet! But..I'd probably wana date Andre'...

Andre: *** Smiles abit ***

**Me: Hm. Alright. His next question is for Cat. If you were gay would you rather date Tori or Evelan? ...**

Evelan: What? No comment? No smug response?

**Me: I'm not really in the mood...**

Evelan: Wow...I think I actually...feel...bad for you...

**Me: Jee, thanks..Uh, Cat?**

Cat: Um...I would pick...Tori!

**Me: Oh yeah?**

Cat: Mhm! Don't get me wrong. Evelan's beatiful and everything but, like Robbie..I don't think I could handel dating her...

**Me: Alright then. Our first dare is for Robbie and it's from kAtExxx. " Allow the host to put make-up on you "**

Robbie: Oh, come on!

**Me: * sighs and walks over to Robbie with make-up kit ***

*** 10 minutes later ***

Robbie: Oh man...You put blush on my cheeks and lipstick!

**Me: Sorry..You want a rag to wipe it off?**

Robbie: *** taken aback *** Uh..Yeah..Sure..

**Me: * hands rag ***

Robbie: Thanks..*** wipes make-up off ***

**Me: * shrugs and goes back to my podium ***

Tori: Um..I liked the lipstick color you put on Robbie!

Beck: Yeah! He could pass for a drag queen!

Robbie: Hey!

Evelan: Shush! Yeah..Um..Good job..

**Me: Uh..Thanks..ok, The next dare is from Beware I Like Pizza. Hello yet again maladay * bows * She dares Cat to watch the scissoring.**

Cat: NOOOO!

Me: Evelan?

Evelan:** * Gets a copy out of her bag *** Here.

**Me: Thanks. Cat, sinjin's gona take you to the back room so you can watch this ok?**

Cat: O-Okay...

*** 2 Hours later ***

Cat:** * Shaking uncontrolabley ***

Evelan: *** grins *** How was it?

Cat: T-That...T-That was...Oh my God...

**Me: Hm..Ok, she also dares Evelan to watch My Litttle Pony.**

Evelan: Crap!

**Me: Just follow Sinjin back there..**

*** 30 Minutes later ***

Evelan: Never...AGAIN...

**Me: I feel you..Ok, her next question is for Tori: What's the worst thing you've ever done?**

Tori: Oh..Um..The first time I went to take my drivers test I hit an old lady in a wheel chiar...

Cat: * Gasp *

Tori: I signaled before I hit her!

**Me: Understandable. Her final question is for Andre: Have you ever tried to pull a bunny out of a hat?**

Andre: Um..No..

**Me: Cool. Ok, Next question is for all of you and it's from one of my favorite ladys, StormCreek. * smiles and waves * She asks, What has been your favorite part of the interivew so far?**

Tori: Um...I guess...Uh...Pass?

Beck: Uh..I liked the snitzel.

Andre: Yeah, me to!

Robbie: I second that!

Cat: I love all the times I got bibble!

Evelan: ...Pass...

**Me: And she has a dare for Beck; She wants you too talk in an italian accent for...awhile..**

Beck: Prego my friend!

**Me: Yeah. AppleFlame12, asks Robbie, are you implying that you like Cat...just a little?**

Robbie: ...Yes...

Cat: *** Blushes ***

**Me: Cute. Ok, we have one more dare and it's from halogirl2012. She dares Andre to sing the most romantic song I can think of to Tori. Um..Ok... How about...1,2,3,4 by the Plain White T's?**

Andre: Good choice. *** Walks over to Tori with guitar in hands. ***

Tori: *** Smiling ***

Andre: _1-2-1-2-3-4 Give me more loving than I've ever had Make it all better when I'm feeling sad Tell me I'm special even when I _

_know I'm not Make it feel good when it hurts so bad Barely get mad I'm so glad I found you I love being around you You make it easy_

_ It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4 There's only ONE thing (one)_

_TWO do (two)_

_THREE words (three)_

_FOUR you... (four)_

_(I love you) I love you There's only ONE way (one)_

_TWO say (two)_

_Those THREE words (three)_

_And that's what I'll do... (four)_

_(I love you) I love you Give me more loving from the very start Piece me back together when I fall apart Tell me things you never even _

_tell your closest friends Make it feel good when it hurts so bad The best that I've had And I'm so glad I found you I love being around_

_ you You make it easy It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4 There's only ONE thing (one)_

_TWO do (two)_

_THREE words (three)_

_FOUR you... (four)_

_(I love you) I love you There's only ONE way (one)_

_TWO say (two)_

_Those THREE words (three)_

_And that's what I'll do... (four)_

_(I love you) I love you (I love you) I love you You make it easy It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4 There's only ONE thing TWO do THREE_

_ words FOUR you..._

_(I love you) I love you There's only ONE way TWO say Those THREE words And that's what I'll do..._

_(I love you) I love you (I love you) I love you 1-2-3-4 I love you (I love you) I love you_

*** Everyone claps ***

Tori: Andre...***** **blushes ***

Andre':** * Smiles and kisses her cheek ***

**Me: Very good. Very good. Ok, that's all the time we have. Hopefully I'll be in better spirits next time, on the Victorious Interview 2.0! Send in your questio-ah..you know the drill...thanks..goodnight...**

* * *

**Ok, a shout-out to kAtExxx for guessing the correct WeAreStoodKid video: Angry Matt: Liz's Portrait. Ok, now, abunch of you said that I picked Evelan for Jade's girly name because of the fandom Elevan. WRONG. But, I suppose I didn't think that one through, so I'm gona give you all another chance. Hint: It has something to do with Liz Gillies ONLY.**


	9. I'm Baaacckk!

**Okay, Number one: I am so, so, so, so, sorry. My teeth have been seriously bugging me, but, they are no longer sore, and I am in no pain whatsoever! Number two:Anyone who leaves any form of a rude review, I will not include your questions or dares. " you better make the next chapter long to make up for this " Really? No. I'm so sorry if I didn't make a really long chapter because I was in pain. You know who you are. Anyways, sorry for boring you with my ranting. Continue onto the Interview please.**

* * *

**Me: Hello! And welcome back to what I like to call, THE WORLDS GREATEST INTERVIEW! I am no longer in pain and I am back in a fantabulous mood! Isint it great?**

Tori: ..It could go either way..

**Me: Yes! Yes it could! Okay, a quick shout-out to the first person who guess why I chose Evelan for Jade's girly name back in chapter whatever. CrazyThang! Liz Gillies played Evelyn in the 2008 movie Harold! That is correct my friend! And don't worry, I'll be giving a shout-out to everyone else who also got the right answer. Now, since she guessed it first, I'm gona do her dare first. Her dare is for Andre and Tori to make-out for ten minutes or five minutes. You guys pick.**

Andre: Um..Ten minutes okay with you?

Tori: *** blushes *** Sure..

*** Andre and Tori make out for 10 minutes ***

Andre and Tori: *** Go back to thier seats, shifting uncomfortabley ***

Jade: Did I see tounge? *** Smirks ***

Andre and Tori: NO!

*** Everyone goes silent ***

**Me: * clears throat * Um..Right..Okay, Our first question is from AppleFlame12 and she asks Tori, Cat, and Jade, If you had to date one of the boys from One Direction, which would it be?**

Tori: Harry definatly!

Cat: I love Liam!** * giggles ***

Jade: None. I'm pretty sure they're all g-

**Me: JADE! NO. Okay..Our next dare is from NeonLovesYou and it's for Tori. He dares you to be locked in a closet with Ponnie for 5 minutes!**

Tori: WHAT! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

**Me: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! * Laughs eveily * Sinjin!**

Sinjin: *** Drags Tori into the room and locks the door ***

*** 5 minutes later ***

Tori: *** Shaking uncontrolabley ***

Andre: Are you okay Tori?

Tori: Do..I...LOOK OKAY?

Andre: *** shrinks back *** S-Sory..

Tori: Oh..I'm sorry...

Andre: It's all good, c'mere.

Tori:** * Smiles and snuggles into Andre ***

**Me: Aww...Isin't that sweet...I hate sweet..**

Tori: *** Glares ***

**Me: * Smiles * Okay! Lets see whos next! hoanubisfan dares Robbie and Cat to do 7 minutes in heaven!**

Cat:** * giggles *** Okay! *** drags Robbie into closet ***

**Me: Thoes cazy kids! Ha. Okay, His next dare is for Tori and he dares her to put on a blonde wig and be VERY flirtatious with all of the boys.**

Jade: Cliche' much?

**Me: Qiuet! Tori, here is your blonde wig.**

Tori: *** sighs *** Okay, okay. * puts on the blonde wig and turns towards Andre with a grin * So..What are you doing later big boy? I know I see something I'd like to be doing later..

Andre: *** gulps ***

**Me: Wow...Um..Alright then..Our next dares are from Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness! His first dare is for Beck to run around in Trina's ten inch high-heels!**

Beck: Great...

**Me: Sinjin!**

Sinjin: Here you go. *** Hands Beck the high-heels ***

Beck: *** sighs angirly * * Runs around for about 5 minutes ***

Jade: Well that was enertaining.

Beck: *** rolls eyes and takes off the shoes ***

**Me: * Laughing * O-Ho..That was great!**

Beck: Can we just get on with the next dare?

Tori: Ohh..I like this fiesty side to you Beck..*** winks ***

Beck: Um. Thanks..

**Me: I love my job..Okay, his next dare is for Andre to prank-call his grandma!**

Andre: Nope! No way! Are you insane? She's already crazy. I don't need her losing her mind anymore than she already has!

**Me: Killjoy...Anyway, he also has a question for Cat: " What does your locker look like? "**

Cat: It's pink with a gian red-velvet cupcake in the middle!

**Me: Cute. Okay, our next dare is from TandreHeart and she dares Tori to sit in Andre's lap for the rest of the interview.**

Tori: Okay. *** Sits in Andres lap ***

**Me: Aw..She also asks why is your voice so beatiful Andre?**

Andre: Um, I took alot vocal classes when I was younger so..yeah.

**Me: You guys really don't need me to make this interview awkard..Our next dare is from GlitterGirl123 and she dares Jade to taser me as much as I tasered her...Seriously?**

Jade: Yes! *** grabs taser ***

**Me: WOAH! WOAH! Okay..Jade listen..Why don't you just put the taser down, and I'll get you a nice hot cup of cof-**

Jade: *** TAZER ***

**Me: GAH! * falls to the floor * OH MY GOD!**

Jade: Hm..You tasered me..three times correct?

**Me: I think it was only two..**

Jade: *** TAZER ***

**Me: AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?**

**Jade: * Grins *** Aaaaannnddd...Three! *** TAZeR ***

**Me: OH MY GOOODDDDD!**

Jade: *** sighs happily *** Well that was fun.

**Me: * Manages to get up * What. The. Hell? I only tazered you twice!**

Jade: Oops.

**Me: * Glares * I will have my revenge...Okay, we had some more dares and questions but since MY GUT IS NOW ON FIRE...We will postpone thoes for next time. Until then, I'm PunkLuv101! Thank You! Good night!**

* * *

**Shoutout to everyone who got the answer! fansfavorite9 and Beware I Like Pizza! I pomise I'll try and get to all of your dares and questions! Thanks to everyone who wished me well! Updating reguarly is now back on!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I wanted to post this earlier but my laptop was screwing up. 110 reviews? You guys are amazing!**

* * *

Me: Aaaaannnndddddddddddd we are backk! Ok! Let's get right to it people! I have a very special announcment at the end!

Cat: I love announcments!

Me: Of course you do. Allright, lets do this! From kAtExxx, she asks, " Beck, what inspired you to be a actor? "

Beck: Well, my dad and I used to watch movies all the time becuase my mom would always work late. Whenever I watched the actors on screen,

I'd always be fascinated by how easily it was for them to get into character.

Jade: Oh I'm Beck! I know about acting! I say words!

Beck: Really?

Jade: * rolls eyes *

Me: Ohh..Someones got a snippy attitude tonight..

Jade: * death glares *

Me: Ok..Ok..Gosh..Um, her next question is also for Jade. " Who was your first boyfriend/kiss/crush? "

Jade: His name way Andrew. I had a huge crush on him in the 5th grade. We went for afew months and then we broke up in middle school.

Me: Uh-Huh. That's very interesting. Was he a better kisser than Beck?

Jade: Eh.

Beck: * Gives me and Jade a look *

Me and Jade: What?

Beck: * sighs *

Me: Ok, Our first dare is from DoubleBubble249 ( Cool name btw ) She dares Tori and Andre to express thier true feelings for eachother. Also the

same for Cat and Robbie, and Jade and Beck.

Tori: Well..I mean..Andre's my best friend..but...Iv'e always had these little feelings..um..Well..Not really just friendly feelings..I mean, he's an amazing

musician, really creative, and funny, and he's so nice! So..I think Andre's amazing in one word..

Andre: * smiles * Same her muchacha.

Tori: * smiles *

Me: Very nice. Cat? Robbie?

Cat: * giggles * I love Robbie! He's my best guy friend! I love the songs he writes! I know lots of people say he's really wierd, but that's what I love

about him!

Robbie: * Blushes * Thanks Cat..Um..Cat's adorable. Sure she can be..abit too handel at times but all in all, she's one of the nicest and most fun

person to be around!

Cat: Thank you!

Me: Ok, ok, take it under the misiltoe.

Robbie: But were not in december..

Me: I. Don't. Care. Beck and Jade?

Beck: * Looks over at Jade * I love Jade. That's all I have to say. * smiles *

Jade: * Blushes * Same..

Me: You love yourself Jade?

Jade: * glares * Your pushing it..

Me: * Chuckles * Just messing my good playwright. Allright, she has a question for Jade. " Why do you argue with Beck so much? "

Jade: * Sighs * I don't know..I guess in alot of ways were different. And alot of times thoes differences get in the way.

Me: Makes sense. Ok, now she did have a Tori, but since it's the same dare as the last chapter, were gona go ahead and skip it.

Tori: * Holding hands together and looking up * Thank you.

Me: Yeah..But she did have a note for Cat and the rest of you so I shall read both! For Cat: " Cat, you are my favorite person. "

Cat: Aw! Thanks! Your my favorite person to! * waves *

Me: Mhm. Ans now the note for all of you. " Here is my list of people I like. " : Cat, Beck, Jade, Andre', Robbie, and Tori. Sorry Tori, but I don't like

you very much. Your too mean in alot of fanfics and I like Beck and Andre the same. "

Tori: * Frowns * It's not my fault if people make me out to be mean in thier fanfics!

Me: Yeah, but come on, you have to admit you would play an awsome mean girl.

Tori: * huffs and crosses arms *

Me: Don't pout! Ok, Our next dare is from fansfavorite9. " I dare Tori and Jade to jump in front of a car and scream: Were Dating!

Jade: Please tell me your joking. I mean, seriously?

Me: I am not kidding Jade. So..GET TO IT!

Tori: Where are we gona get a car?

Me: Sinjin!

* Sinjin comes driving up in beatle *

Tori: Oh come on!

Me: * Laughs * Onto the dare!

Jade and Tori: * Grumble angirly under thier breath *

* Jade and Tori run in front of the car *

Jade and Tori: WERE DATING!

Sinjin: Can I watch!

Jade and Tori: NO!

Sinjin: * shrinks in his seat *

Jade: Well that's over with..

Tori: Agreed.

Me: Allright. Ooh..Looks like were in for a little Beck bashing!

Andre: What's Beck bashing?

Me: You'll see soon enough. Allright, her next dare is for Beck to aploigize to Jade for that " I have a car. " comment. " Stupid Beck! I hate you! "

Beck: Um..Allright..That wasn't offensive..Um, I'm really sorry for that comment Jade. It was rude and arrogant.

Jade: Whatever.

Me: She aslo dares Cat to shave off Beck's hair!

Beck: What!

Cat: But..I don't think that's very nice..

Me: neither is me locking my little brother in the bathroom, but I do it anyways.

Andre: Your horrible.

Me: Aw..Thanks..

Tori: * Whisperes to Andre * I swear she's got some of Jade's DNA...

Me: Here is your shaver Cat!

Cat: * Frowns and walks over to Beck *

Beck: * Smiles sadly *

Cat: ...I CAN'T DO IT! * cries *

Me: Oh crap..Ok..Ok...Ok..OK!

Cat: * Sniffles *

Me: * Groans in fustration * Fine..You don't have to do the dare..

Cat: Yay!

Beck: Thank you!

Me: Yeah, yeah, don't get used to it. Anyways, she's got one more question and it's for you.

Beck: Oh boy..

Me: She asks, " Are you a robot or a Beckbot?-

Tori: Beckbot?

Me: DON'T INTERRUPT ME! " Did you not care for Jade's feelings? At all? Is there a reason your so mean to her in season 3? " And a note: Jade

deserves so much better than you! I HATE YOU!

Beck: Man...This girl really dosen't like me...

Me: Really? We couldn't tell.

Beck: * Glares * Um, look, None of that's true. I am not a, Beckbot? I guess..I was never mean to her. I love Jade with all of my heart and Iv'e already

said it but I'll say it again, I regret not opening the door. I always will...

Jade: * Smiles *

Tori: Aww...

* Everyone looks at Tori *

Tori: Sorry..I gotta stop doing that!

Me: Really. Ok, Our next dare is from curly1221. " Jade, don't use your Mock-Tori voice, at ALL! For at least three chapters. "

Jade: Damnit..

Me: Ha! Her his next question is for Cat: " When did you find out that you liked Robbie? "

Cat: * Sighs * I already told you guys, I only like Robbie like that alittle bit.

Me: For now..He had a dare for Robbie, but I don't like repeating dares alot, so I'm gona go ahead and skip it. His last dare is for Beck. He dares

you to read a tradgedy story from faniction involving Jade's death.

Beck: Come, on people!

Me: Less talking, more reading * Hands laptop *

* 10 Minutes later *

Beck: * On the virge of tears * God..That's really...deep..

Me: Yeah, we have alot of emotional witers on fanfiction. Allright, our next question is for Jade and it's from Beware I Like Pizza! Hola my friend!

Jade: Get on with it.

Me: * sticks tounge out * She asks, " Why do you like scissors so much as apposed to a knife or something more dangerous? "

Jade: Because a knife dosen't make the sound a pair of scissors do when they open and close.

Me: Uh-Huh. Alright, MackenzieBATfan1, had a dare for all of you. We'll start of with Andre's dare. She dares you to drink a carton of you least favorite

beverage.

Andre: Aw man! I gotta drink prune juice?

Me: Yup! * Hands him a carton of prune juice *

Andrew: Gross..* Drinks and then gags * Ugh! That was disgusting!

Me: Yes! Ok, her dare for Robbie, is to wear a dress for the rest of the interview.

Robbie: Not cool!

Me: We know your not Robbie, now go put on the dress.

Jade: * Grins *

Robbie: Offended! * Get's up to go change in the back room *

Me: Onto miss Valentine! Her dare for you is to take a stuffed rainbow unicorn and cut into little pieces with a pair of Jade's scissors!

Cat: NOOOO!

Me: YESSS! * Hands her a stuffed rainbow unicorn * Jade?

Jade: * Hands scissors to Cat and smirks *

Cat: * Her lip is quivering while she's cutting it up *

Jade: I like this chick.

Me: Her dare for Jade is to dress up like a little girl and give a positive comment on every dare.

Jade: I HATE YOU.

Me: * Laughs * We know Jade, we know.

Robbie: This dress is itchy

* Everyone bursts out laughing *

Robbie: It's not funny!

Tori: Y-Yes it is!

Jade: * Snickering * I think you look better in that than you do in your regular clothes Shapiro.

Robbie: Hey!

Me: Hahahaha! Ok, ok..Jade, go change!

Jade: * Grumbles under breath and goes to change *

Me: Allright, her dare for Beck is to let the host make him look like the red queen from alice in wonderland.

Beck: I'm really getting slapped in the face this chapter aren't I?

Me: Yes, yes you are. Now c'mere!

* 30 minutes later *

* Everyones laughing even harder *

Me: That..That..Oho! That is amazing!

Beck: * Glares * Thanks guys..Really..

* Jade steps out and immediatly starts laughing *

Jade: What happened to you Oliver?

Me: It was his dare, Jadelyn..* Snickers *

Jade: * grabs me by the throat * Call me by my full name again. I DARE YOU.

Me: * Struggiling to breath *

Tori: Jade! She can't breath!

Jade: So?

Tori: JADE!

Jade: * sighs * Fine! * Drops me *

Me: * Breathing heavily * ARE YOU F***ING INSANE? I COULDN'T F***ING BREATH!

* Everyone goes silent and Jade's eyes are wider than ever *

Me: * I slap my hands over my mouth * Oh..Um.. * Clears throat * Allright..Um..Let's move on shall we..

Andre: Jesus..

Tori: I know...

Me: Allright, her final dare is for Tori and it's for her to sing the schnuffle bunny song.

Tori: Oh no..That song is kind of annoying..

Jade: Yay! That song is so cute!

Me: Hmm..You know what..I hate that song..so..I'll let it pass.

Jade: Aw..

Me: Uh-Huh. Ok our next dare is from StormCreek! ( Hello again to you to my friend! ) And her dare is for the entire cast to sing a journey song!

Jade: She's got good taste in music!

Me: Ageed! Allright, the song I choose for you all is..." Anyway You Want It! "

Robbie: I love that song!

Me: Don't we all? All right! Get singing!

_Andre: Any way you want it! That's the way you need it!_  
_Any way you want it!_

_Andre: She loves to laugh._

_Beck: She loves to sing._

_Robbie: She does everything._

_Tori: She loves to move._

_Jade: She loves to groove._

_Cat: She loves the lovin' things._

_Andre: Ooh, all night, all night Oh, every night!_

_Robbie: So hold tight, hold tight Ooh baby, hold tight!_

_Everyone: Oh, she said Any way you want it! That's the way you need it! Any way you want it! She said, Any way you want it! That's the way you need it!_  
_Any way you want it!_

_Beck: I was alone. I never knew. What good love could do._

_Jade: Ooh, then we touched! Then we sang! About the lovin' things!_

_Cat: Ooh, all night, all night! Oh, every night! So hold tight, hold tight! Ooh baby, hold tight!_

_Everyone: Oh, she said, Any way you want it!_  
_That's the way you need it! Any way you want it! She said, Any way you want it! That's the way you need it! Any way you want it!_

_* Guitar Break *_

_Tori: She said, Hold on! Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on Hold on, hold on, hold on, baby!_

_* Guitar Break *_

_Everyone: Oh, she said, Any way you want it! That's the way you need it! Any way you want it! Any way you want it! That's the way you need it!_  
_Any way you want it!_

_Oh, she said, Any way you want it! That's the way you need it! Any way you want it! Any way you want it! That's the way you need it! Any way you want it!_

_Any way you want it! That's the way you need it! Any way you want it! Any way you want it! That's the way you need it! Any way you want it!_

_Any way you want it!_  
_That's the way you need it! Any way you want it! Any way you want it! That's the way you need it!_  
_Any way you want it!_

_Any way you want it! That's the way you need it! Any way you want it!_

Me: * Claps * Whoo! That was awsome you guys!

Andre: Thanks!

Me: Allright, very great job you guys, but, unfortuanetly, we must move on! We have another question and dare from curly1221. He asks, " Jade,

how did you Beck and meet? "

Jade: Andre introduced us.

Me: Boring.. His dare is for Cat! He dares her to taser the person in the room she leasts wants to taser.

Jade: That sounds fun!

Cat: Okay! * Tasers Robbie *

Robbie: OWW!

Me: * Laughing * Very good Cat. Allright, I think it's about time to wrap this chapter up! But not before, I make my very special announcment! Ok,

I am going to have a guest start contest!

Jade: Oh God..

**Me: Yes! One of you lucky reviewers is going to get the chance to be on the interview with me! PunkLuv101! You will get to read some questions! Meet the gang! All of that chiz! All you have to is leave a review saying if you want to enter. I'll wirte down all the names who enter and put them in a hat and randomly pull one out! Yes, I know, it's abit old-fashoned and cliche' but who cares? Allright, I'm your host, PunkLuv101! Saying, goodnight! And...Um..SCREAM AT THE SKY! BYE!**

* * *

**You know what t do:}**


	11. IMPORTANT Authors Note!

**Hi guys. I'm extremley sorry I haven't updated. Some family matters came up that I'd rather not talk about at this time. Iv'e also got a job now.**

** So ****Iv'e just had alot on my plate. Again, I'm so, so, so, so, SOOOO, sorry! But, I do have good news! I'm offering the job to continue this story to**

**whoever may want the honor until I can find some free time, which probably won't be for awhile..But, like I said, if you'd like to take over this**

** fic, ****just PM me so I know who's going to be taking over. Oh, and I'm very sorry to halogirl2012 who won the guest star contest. Hopefully**

** whoever ****decides to take over will still find a way to manage that. And one more thing: Happy birthday to the most talented, beatiful, and **

**amazing person ****ever: Mrs. Elizabeth Egan Gillies! :D**


End file.
